


Barton Hollow

by Zombiegirl197



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, but is it considered necrophilia if the guy regenerates???, technically not underaged, well he still dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl197/pseuds/Zombiegirl197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a dead man walking here<br/>But that's the least of all my fears<br/>Ooh, underneath the water" ~ The Civil Wars</p><p>Jason Voorhees x Tina Shepard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barton Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> It started off as one thing and then became something else towards the end. Meh *shrugs* just wanted to get this out because I liked this ship a lot. Will do crack later on though in different one-shots. Because I love crack and I especially love ships where the smoll person can kick the tall strong person's ass easily.

They were not an ideal couple. There was no such thing as normality with these two and there never will be. The fact that the ties of the other world and supernatural hold tight around them does not help, nor does the fact one is morally conflicted while the other would care less about the deemed rights or wrongs of the outside world. With blood staining both their hands and condemning misery hanging over their heads, the two were drawn together from the shared space they were forced into out of unfortunate circumstances. It never started off soft or sweet, only violent, resentful, and grim as the reality they were born into. Only afterwards did tenderness come into play but it cannot erase the dark nature that is their relationship. Misery loves company. 

A dead man walking, with a decayed empathy and bloody history following his wake. His grave disturbed and trespassed time again by the living. Thoughtless and ignorant individuals trespassing and dying by the blade of the undead man who is cursed to wander and slaughter until finally being laid to rest. It would’ve been ideal to have been left to his lonesome, to not have any reason left to remain in this plane of existence and wait for the day where his body will be taken back by the Earth to be finally rest for all time. 

Then she came along. Stumbling, crying, and emotional unstable with blood covering her lovely form and staining the dress she wore. A ghost coming back from the not too long ago past and the reason why he was once again awakened from death. The first time was by the hands of a deeply disturbed young man who couldn’t let go of the past childhood trauma and move on. Now, the girl was the reason why the undead was awakened once again and he was not happy. In fact, he was pissed. The promised eternal sleep was denied to him so why not take it out on the living? Specifically the ones who would disturb his grave, accidental or not. 

Much to his dismay though, the girl held a power unknown to him and constantly threw objects or pushed the undead man away with this force. Constantly avoiding and halting the attacks made against her and quite literally kicked zombie ass. The undead was begrudgingly impressed, since the girl was a novice and had surprise on her side the last time they met before coming back. If the hockey masked man were honest, he had begun to admire her from afar, noticing the girl physically and recalled there was a certain loveliness to her when she came back covered in blood with a path of destruction following the bloody, bare footsteps leading towards the camp. There were intruders at first within the surrounding area searching for the girl and she hid within the underground mines. Once they were gone, she came back out and moved into one of the old cabins of the abandoned campsite. They lived together, however begrudgingly so, and soon began to tolerate each other to a certain degree until either one or the other have done something to disturb the uneasy peace and start a feud. It would always end with either a tree being uprooted and tossed at his form or a machete coming too close for comfort to her person and fleeing to hide form the enraged man chasing after her. Once that had happened, distance would be placed before slowly coming back together. Rinse, cycle, and repeat.

Despite being upset for the grave behind denied to him, the undead found it rather interesting to see his body slowly shed its decayed, useless flesh for new formed flesh and organs. A strange occurrence that had no explanation for and perhaps never will. It certainly was a novelty finding senses coming back, breath returning to new lungs, and nerves coming back to life. The only thing that was absent was that of a beating heart. It laid dead inside, the only reminder that the man was dead to begin with. 

With the return of this newly formed body, however, came a dark stirring within that went deeper than a soul. It was an undeniable need to satisfy, a hunger that was thought to only existence within the fantasy world of movies and stories. Though not as extreme and quite mild in actual reality, it was disturbing and horrifying nonetheless to both him and the girl. The first bite came unexpected, without warning. Quite unfortunate too as they actually getting along so well. Her powers had developed to a point where she could hear his thoughts and the two could communicate properly. There was something interesting about the way she talked to him now that his mind was open to hers, however unsettling it was. He had only begun to notice certain physical traits about the girl and found them appealing. The way she responded with a sassy comment with mischief plain on her face, narrowing of her crystal blue eyes over his dark thoughts, and small quirks her lips made when thinking. They were becoming unlikely companions to each other, despite their disagreements, and if there was any indication from how less and less they fought, they were becoming closer to be as unlikely friends. A possibility of being more than that even.

Then her shoulder was exposed. A smooth, creamy bit of flesh that was tempting and inviting in all manner of the senses. An urge came crawling from within, mouth salivating behind the mask, and a red daze clouding over the senses while lifting the mask to exposed bare teeth and grabbed the girl in a moment of surprise. Then, teeth sinking into the soft flesh, a delicious red filled his mouth and he swallowed it down. Screaming and crying rung distantly in his ears as he sucked the tender skin, never pulling or biting further, only lapping up the red liquid like a man who hasn’t had any water for days. Unlatching his jaw from her shoulder, a forced pushed him away and landed hard against the wall, staring at the sobbing girl with the bloody shoulder. A bruising bite mark was left on it. She looked beautiful covered in blood. 

The dark, crawling hunger transformed to a hot desire spreading throughout his body at the sight. Eye narrowing darkly and a low rumble emitting deep within his chest as he stood back up and moved towards the panicked girl. Babbles of ‘infection’ and ‘zombie bite’ and ‘plague’ were dimly heard as he moved surprisingly closer without any force pushing him away. She was clearly too unbalanced and irrational to clearly focus on her powers properly, instead having objects being thrown about in confusion as an outlet. Kneeling down and grabbing her uninjured arm, the blonde barely had time to comprehend his presence before misshapen lips met hers. The mask was still upturned and only exposed the lower half of his face. 

Weak moans and muffled sobs came as she clutched the tattered shirt. The small form pulled close to the solid chest while touching and caressing trembling thighs. The dark hunger had given away to a different desire all together. The pain dulled and crystal blue eyes widen in silent surprise at the images she saw within the man’s mind. Images that left her gasping, face flushed with want, and a slow burning spark in the area between her legs up to her stomach. The burning grew as images turned to actions and the pain was all but forgotten. Fingers tangled in pale locks, clothed bodies meshed together, and uncomfortable tightness begging to be released, the man grounded hard against the small form and sparked a pleasurable sensation. 

“Jason…” the breathless sound of his name caused a satisfying pleasure of pride over making the girl say that. Flushed, breathless, and no longer crying but moaning with want, it was certainly a better sight to see her in than before. She still looked beautiful in blood. 

She looked even more beautiful with more bite marks all over her smooth, creamy flesh. 

Glaring blue eyes flashing and teeth bared at the mocking laughter echoing in the dark caverns of the rotted mind. Growing louder when focus returned for the sole purpose of switching places and placing invisible chains on the large form underneath her hips. 

He looked appealing beneath her, restrained and at her mercy. The green eye looking up, challenging and mocking. Twisted lips upturned what is assumed to be a grin. A hiss greeting her mind when raking her nails on the regenerated flesh and loud cursing and want echoed inside. A name uttered by the man’s thoughts over and over again. 

**Tina…Tina…Tina…!**

It was heated, painful, wonderful, and messy by the time they were finished. Panting and flushed, eyes locked and lips desperately seeking and wanting. Bruising and bite marks marred her skin and visible scratches on his backside were displayed quite proudly. Whispering to his face with dazed eyes, fingers ran over the bruised jaw from where her elbow hit and smiled. “…asshole.” 

Laughter came from both of their minds. 

They never see eye to eye on certain things. She abhors killing people whereas he hated it when she interferes. As though she could save the pathetic whelps’ fates by simply getting them away from his wrathful rampage and change their lives for the better. He sneers at her guilty conscience, she mocks his lack of one. Yet they wouldn't have each other any other way.

It was sick, twisted, and wonderful all at once. Their togetherness, their time spent either fighting or fucking each other, and how they found comfort with the other’s presence. Their relationship wasn’t ideal. It was twisted, dark, horrifying, bittersweet, and beautiful in its own way. 

They were born into this world with miserable fates, unfortunate luck, condemning peers, and outcasted by the world they were brought into. Perhaps this was their fate all along, to find solace in this mockery of a love story. A girl who was literally a walking God with untold growing power and a dead man who should’ve remained within his own grave. They both have blood on their hands. They both have damned themselves to a fate unknown. The dark waters of the lake call, tempting and promising eternity and forever. A call he heard and guided her over, relaying the message and receiving acceptance from her. They both took hold and stepped down to the waters. Submerged and drinking directly from the dark waters, emerging back with the girl not as human as she once was before entering the murky depths. Turning with new found eyes at the man and realized he himself hadn’t been human for a very, very long time since drowning. Taking hold hands again, both left to the woods and became part of legends. Of a terrible dark spirit of decay and death that condemns those that dare enter the dark forests, and a benevolent light spirit granting mercy and guides the unfortunate away from the dark one. They are enemies and lovers. Both live in a plane of existence unknown to mortals. Forever fighting, forever making love, and spending forever together.


End file.
